


My Therapist Indra

by kylarileiza



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Humor, Multi, One Shot Collection, Therapy, short one shots, this will be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylarileiza/pseuds/kylarileiza
Summary: Indra decides to open her own therapy practice on this new planet.  She determines this to be the best way to gather intel on.... everyone.  Will update tags with characters as they seek counsel with Indra.





	My Therapist Indra

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really doing this. LOL. I love Indra! Partially inspired by Adina Porter's Imaginary 100 (but vastly, vastly different). Enjoy!

They had landed on the new planet that Monty had so tirelessly worked at finding. It had been a couple weeks and they had discovered a rather advanced society. Indra had taken interest in one particular individual in this new society: Jaini. He had his own business and was the father of the girl, Karma, who had first met their ragtag crew upon landing on the planet.

Indra crossed her arms as she coolly went over things with Jaini again. "So, let me get this straight. People come here and tell you their personal problems, reveal secrets to you, and your service is to... _guide_  them?" She wanted to make sure she was understanding this correctly. Jaini appeared to have no ulterior motive, but she couldn't figure out what would be the purpose of this service.

Jaini smiled patiently at her. "Yes. This helps them sort through their problems non-violently and helps put them in a good frame of mind to better deal with things. This causes them to continue to make healthy contributions to society."

"Such as…?"

"Medical and technological advancement, educating others, being productive in the workforce, creating families. It makes for a place with less criminals."

"I see. So what do I need to open up one of these?"

Jaini raised his brows. "Oh? You want to open a practice? That's great, you'd probably be very fit for helping those with your same background from the ship." Indra didn't comment on how vastly different everyone's background from "her" ship was at this point.

"Yes. I want to open my own practice." She couldn't believe she could just get people to come to her and reveal their deepest, darkest secrets. This was ingenious.

And so a practice was opened.  _Indra's Psycho Therapy_  was ready for business, Gaia and Octavia working as her office assistants.

Jaini frowned at the sign Indra had posted. "I don't think there's supposed to be a space between 'psycho' and 'therapy.'"

"Oh, there is," Indra assured him. "There is."


End file.
